The Soviet Ronalds
'''The Soviet Ronalds '''are a bunch of INSANE characters who love insanity! Their base is in Ronald McDonald Hell and are allies with the Barney Bunch and Soviet Yoshis. Their worst enemy is the Brat Family and the Humoungous Bunch (Barney Bunch wannabes led by Fatty Bear). The motto for the Soviet Ronalds is "Join the Alliance!" History The Soviet Ronalds' history began when a page about them was created on the Youtube Poop Wiki by user RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. The original 4 members consisted of Ronald McDonald, King Dedede, Wario, and Grimace. The main thing about the Soviet Ronalds were that they were Insane, and they like McDonalds. Soon, new members emerged like Donkey Kong, Mario Head, Shy Guy, Mudkip, and others as well. However, peace for the group would not last long, as the YTP Wiki was under attack by SVG. He and Techie2013 deleted all the categories and pages. They eventually deleted the page and category about the Soviet Ronalds. This pushed RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald over the edge, so he left the YTP Wiki to make his own wiki (about the Soviet Ronalds, of course). That Soviet Ronalds Wiki was much peaceful and troll free, leaving RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald to edit and tell the tale of this insane group. He decided to go back to the YTP Wiki, now being controlled by AwesomeSeaCucumber, and started to edit things there (though he did not talk about the Soviet Ronalds). It would be a great mistake, as AwesomeSeaCucumber started to cause trouble on the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki. The trouble soon calmed down, until about a month later, when AwesomeSeaCucumber brought a group of trolls and they destroyed the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki. This devastated RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald, and so he created an alternative wiki. And there you have the INSANE (and troubled) history of the Soviet Ronalds. How to be a Soviet Ronalds member There are 10 steps to do in order to become a member of the Soviet Ronalds. #You must watch an entire marathon of Ronald McDonald Insanity videos. #Eat at McDonalds for a whole week #Catch the person who is attempting to steal the dildus #Shatter the 4th Wall #Watch a Drew Pickles Goes To video #Compete in the Ronalolympic Games #Troll on the Brat Family #Survive a tentacle rape by Squidcox Testicles #Make an Angry German Kid video #Perfom a Ran Ran Ruu ritual at a McDonalds resterant full of people Those are the things to do if you want to be a Soviet Ronalds member! Members Over the times, countless characters have joined the Soviet Ronalds! Here are some of the Members. *RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald *Ronald McDonald (Leader) *Grimace *King Dedede (2nd-in-command) *Wario *Donkey Kong *Mario Head *Shy Guy *Metal Mario *Cranky Kong *Squidward Tentacles *Insane Woody *Hamburglar *Mr. Gus *Schitzel *Furby (pet) *Mudkip (pet) *Chocodooby *Nigel Thornberry *Tito *Jimmy Neutron *Dexter *Peppy Hare *Homer Simpson *Steven Magnet *Iron Will *Knifehead *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Sweetie Belle *Lyra Heartstrings *Vinyl Scratch *Dr. Whooves *Fluffle Puff *Octavia *Cheese Sandwich *Nurse Redheart *Sweetie Bot *Predaking *Leatherback *Otachi *The Masked Pope *Tails Allies *Doodledoug3212 *Drew Pickles and The Barney Bunch *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Apple Bloom and The Cutie Mark Crusaders *DJ 2 and The DJ 2 Syndicate *Boober Fraggle *Toad *Waluigi *Yoshi and The Soviet Yoshis *Godzilla and Club Kaiju *Birdie the Early Bird *Vehicon Steve *Optimus Prime and Megatron *MilezTailzPrower Enemies *Dr. Robotnik (only in Everybody Loves Grimace) *Colonel Sanders *Burger King *Wendy *AwesomeSeaCucumber (Traitor) and his army *The Brat Family *Elmo and his friends *Fatty Bear and The Humoungous Bunch *The SKODWARDE Society *QueenZeppelin *SVG Gallery of Members RONALDMCFUCKINGDONALD.png|Ronald McDonald Kingdedede 071025a-l.jpg|King Dedede TheGrimaceLogo.jpg|Grimace Wario burger.png|Wario DonkeyKong-Boss-MP9.png|Donkey Kong Mario Head.jpg|Mario Head ChocodoobyEgg.png|Chocodooby Stanleythetroll.jpg|Stanley the Troll Rabbit 302.gif|Rabbit Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario Hamburglar.png|Hamburglar Smashing.jpg|Nigel Thornberry Titobig.gif|Tito Jimmy-Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron B771733874dex_lab_jpg.jpg|Dexter ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy WoodyAAAAAAAAH.png|Insane Woody Squidsnaps.png|Squidward Tentacles Furby.jpeg|Furby Mudkip.png|Mudkip CrankyDKJUNGLE.jpg|Cranky Kong MrGus.png|Mr. Gus Schnitzel.jpg|Schnitzel Peppy_bg_1.png|Peppy Hare Homer_Simpson.png|Homer Simpson TailsTheFox.png|Tails 83755.png|Steven Magnet Iron_will_thumb_up_by_lolke12-d4ry32l.png|Iron Will Knifehead Profile.jpg|Knifehead Leatherback.png|Leatherback Otachi.jpg|Otachi Predaking.jpg|Predaking Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle PinkiePie.png|Pinkie Pie CastleCreator SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Belle Lyra heartstrings by moongazeponies-d5e6f6u.png|Lyra Heartstrings Vinyl_Scratch_by_MoongazePonies.png|Vinyl Scratch Dr Whooves Vector by Zork-787.png|Dr. Whooves Fluffle_puff_by_mixermike622-d4l5y4r.png|Fluffle Puff Octavia_by_quanno3-d5gvoxw.png|Octavia Cheese_sandwich_by_90sigma-d74run7.png|Cheese Sandwich Nurse redheart by drfatalchunk-d5hp6f8.png|Nurse Redheart Sweetie_bot_fear_me_by_fangz17-d6k1jq7.png|Sweetie Bot Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves Category:Badass Category:My God The Epicness Category:Epic Category:So...damn...AWESOME! Category:Soviet Ronalds Related